My Little Secret
by Babylion Sakura
Summary: Mikan and her friends are the new kids in school. In her first day she menages to catch the school's bad boy, Natsume Hyuuga, attention. Only, they're hiding a secret, they're under cover assassins send there by the President.
1. Chapter 1:New Job

My Little Secret

Chapter 1: New Job

_Saturday, 3 p.m., presidents house,_

'_Mikan please come to the office. Mikan please come to the office',_ said a voice over the loud speaker.

Everybody in the cafeteria looked over to the center table where a 16 year old brunette was sitting alone eating her lunch.

The brunette, Mikan, stood up and walked out of the cafeteria without a word. She already knew why they called her for.

She walked down the hallway and everybody turned to look at her.

She had long wavy brown hair that went past her waist and hazel eyes. She was undeniably beautiful with her heart shape face, hourglass figure and long legs.

Mikan Sakura well, she's not your typical 16 year old.

First, she works for the president.

Second, she's a professional assassin.

Mikan reached the president's office and opened the door.

"Mr. Wilson did you call for me sir?" asked Mikan.

"Yes I did, please take a sit Mikan." Said the president and signaled Mikan to take a sit. Mikan did what was asked and took a sit across the president's desk.

"Mikan you probably know what I'm calling you for, but I'm going to tell you anyway." Mr. Wilson said. He opened his desk and took a folder out. He slides it across the desk and Mikan took it.

When she opened it she had to hold back a gasp but her eyes did widen in shock. Half a second later her eyes went back to normal. The action happened so fast the president didn't even notice.

"I'm sending you on a mission Mikan. " Mr. Wilson said, "You're going to go to Gakuen Alice and pose as a student there. Your job will be to kill the Elementary School Principal. He's gotten corrupted, Mikan. He's made duplicates of himself and placed them all over Japan. He's been sending the Dangerous Ability students on suicidal missions, and has been spotted doing illegal activities. " Mr. Wilson finished.

Mikan blinked once and said, "When do I start?"

Mr. Wilson grinned. He knew Mikan would accept the mission, for he this was more than a mission, this was personal.

"We'll give you till tomorrow to get everything ready. Tomorrow at noon a limo from the school will come get you." Mr. Wilson said.

"Mr. President if you don't mind can I take the other alices with me?" Mikan asked. Even though she was the president's favorite and the top spy/assassin and could very well do this mission alone, she wanted her friends with her for this one.

Mr. Wilson didn't even blinked before saying, "of course you may. Mikan I want you to understand this is your most dangerous mission yet. The only reason I let you do this one was because you're my best assassin and alice. I trust you on this Mikan." Mr. Wilson said and smiled.

Mikan was like a little sister to him.

Mikan gave a super rare small smile to him and said, "I won't let you down sir."

"I know you won't." replied Mr. Wilson.

Mikan left the president's office and went off to find her friends.

Mikan didn't have a lot of friends, her being a professional assassin and all. When she first started working for the president she didn't have any friends at all. But those people just wouldn't give up; even after 4 years they still kept at it. Eventually she decided to let them become her friends. Now they've been friends for two years. She still wasn't sure about having friends, but they were also working for the white house, so that calmed her down, a bit.

She stopped in front of a door and opened it. Inside was rooms that looked like it came out of a magazine. It had white walls and black couches with a white carpet. In the middle was a glass table with a see trough vase half filled with black and white stones and the top half was filled with water, it held two yellow lilies and a pink carnation. The table had four legs that were black and at the bottom they curved out in small circles. In the right wall there was a plasma TV that took up practically half the wall.

The room was made especially for Mikan and her friend. The only alices working for the president and the best spies and assassins. They called it the Joker's Room because it was all white and black, and when they weren't training or on a mission they were probably here.

Mikan stepped inside and said, "We have a mission." Everybody stopped what they were doing, which was watching The Pacifier on the TV.

Suddenly Mikan was jumped onto and she and her attacker fell down.

"MIKAAAAAN!" yelled her attacker, who was really Mikan's friend Ana. Mikan hugged Ana back and after prying her hands of her with the help of Ana's twin sister, Nonoko, she stood up.

Ana and Nonoko might have been sisters, nobody was really sure, because they looked completely alike. Ana had pink hair and pink eyes and Nonoko had blue hair and blue eyes, apart from that they looked the same. Petite, around 5'2, with pale, creamy skin and they were always finish each other sentences.

But they're attitudes were very different. While Ana had the cooking alice and poison was her main weapon, Nonoko had the chemical alice and she would use bombs. Ana was peppy and cheerful and didn't think before she acts, Nonoko was calm and she was also cheerful, but she was also very careful about her actions. They were the perfect team.

"Hello, Mikan" that came from her best friend Hotaru Imai. Hotaru was a curvy girl with her black hair cut in a boyish haircut. She had big purple eyes that showed no emotion. She had a beautiful stoic face and she was a genius. She made her own weapons and loved blackmailing people. Her alice was invention.

"Hi Hotaru." Mikan said.

"Hey Mikan." Said Misaki, while Tsubasa who was next to her just nodded.

Misaki had pink hair that reached her shoulders and ended in spikes. She was tall and curvy with big brown eyes. Her main weapons were two katanas so sharp and strong they could cut through bones. She was also older than the other girls, while Hotaru, Ana, Nonoko, and Mikan where 16 Misaki was 18. Her alice was doppelganger.

Tsubasa was also 18 with black hair and purple eyes. He had a purple star under his left eyes and he was very cheerful and kind. His prefer weapon was a gun attached to a metal chain, at the end of the chain was a stainless steel with a foot long spike. His alice was shadow manipulation.

These were her friends. _Her only friends_. She absolutely loves them.

"Tell us the mission now, baka." Hotaru said in her stoic voice. Mikan only smiled and nodded. Some people might consider Hotaru cold, but Mikan was used to it already. Hotaru had been with Mikan through everything_. Everything_.

"We have to go under cover as students at Gakuen Alice Academy and kill the Elementary School Principal." Mikan summarized.

Everybody looked at her in shock. They all had heard about Gakuen Alice. It was a school for people like them.

Then about a second later they all went back to normal. This was a job. This was their mission.

Misaki gave a sly and said, "When do we start?"

_Sunday, 12 p.m., outside president's house,_

Mikan and her friends were waiting outside the president's house.

They had all agreed to wear a disguise so they wouldn't attract attention, and in case they had ever crossed path with someone in Gakuen Alice in one of their jobs.

And they may have taken it a bit too seriously.

Seriously.

Mikan had huge thick glasses that covered half her face and fake braces. Her uniform was two sizes too big (it's the same uniform from the manga) so nobody could see her curves, and to top it all up she put her hair up in a bun. A grandma bun.

Hotaru had put on a curly blonde wig that fell to her waist and wore black sunglasses, which she personally blackmailed the school to let her wear.

Anna had a straight short black wig that fell to her shoulders and green contact lenses. While Nonoko had a straight long black wig and blue contact lenses. They also wore glasses, but they weren't big and they were actually see-through.

Tsubasa had a brown wig and big, thick glasses, and he wore his uniform super nerdy.

Misaki had black contact lenses and a long red wig. With black sunglasses, just like Hotaru's.

To shorten it up: they looked like a geek-squad.

Just then a big black limo came and out stood a man.

Or what looked like a man.

He had blond, kind-of-wavy hair and purple eyes. But what really caught their attention were his clothes. He was wearing a purple frilly shirt with puffed out sleeves looking like something out of Snow White, and skin tight leather pant with purple high heeled boots.

Yep. They had absolutely no idea if this was a boy or a girl.

"Hello, my darlings! My name is Naruki and I'm your homeroom teacher!" said the (I'm assuming) gay teacher.

Mikan inwardly groaned but faked a smiled at him and said, "Hello! My name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you!" Mikan made sure to put extra enthusiasm to her words. She practically puked on the aftertaste of sugar they left in her mouth.

This just may be harder than she thought.

**This is just an idea I had to write down. Not sure if I should continue it or not.**


	2. Adoption

Hey guys, I have some news for you.

First up no, I'm not Babylion Sakura, just a good friend of hers, you can call me Jamie. Sadly an accident has happen and she won't be writing anymore. I know she hasn't written for about two years, but she has been going through some personal things.

If anybody would like to continue her stories, they are now up for adoption. Just send me a message on how you would have continued the story. If you can also include a sample of your writing, or a link to a story you have written, it would be greatly appreciated.

Just please make sure you're serious about this, these stories mean a lot to her, and as she won't be able to continue writing, she would very much like her stories to be finished.

Also, once the person adopts the story complete artistic liberty will be granted. We will not get involve on how you continue the story, all we ask is that you post a note saying that it was Babylion Sakura's story and that the story is finished. It would be nice if the author tries to follow the original script of the story, but it is not required.

After an author is picked, I will post their name and link in Babylion Sakura's homepage and as a last chapter on every one of her stories.

All stories are up for adoption.

Thank you very much for your patience, time, and support,

Jamie

PS: Sakura has given me permission to use her account name. If you see an account with this name on another website, or activity on this account, it is me using it. If you would like to communicate with me or have any questions, feel free to message me. Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
